Adjustable pedals for motor vehicles are sufficiently known from the prior art. By means thereof, it is possible to adjust the position of a pedal in relation to the stature of the driver, namely in that, for smaller persons, the pedal is moved toward the driver in the foot space and, for larger persons, the pedal is moved away from the driver in the foot space.
Such an adjustable pedal for a motor vehicle is disclosed, for example, in DE 103 35 403 A1. The pedal described therein is mounted pivotably around a pedal axis and comprises an upper pedal arm and a lower pedal arm that can be adjusted in relation to the upper pedal arm and has a pedal plate. When the pedal is adjusted, the lower pedal arm and accordingly also the pedal plate arranged rigidly on it make an arcuate movement. The pedal adjustment also influences the pedal transmission ratio, that is, the ratio of the distances between the pedal axis and the pedal plate as well as between the pedal axis and the articulation point for coupling to a device that is to be actuated—for example, for linkage of a push rod of a brake system—which can lead, in turn, to a negative feedback on the braking feel of the driver.
US 2003/0084749 A1 discloses an adjustable pedal, comprising a pedal arm, which can pivot around a bearing axis, and a pedal base body, which can be adjusted in relation to the pedal arm and has a rigid pedal plate. The pedal base body is hereby mounted at the pedal arm so as to be able to pivot around a bearing point.
An adjustable pedal for a motor vehicle with a pedal plate that is arranged at the pedal arm so as to be able to rotate around a pivot bearing is known from WO 01/77772 A1.